


And the Walls Come Crumbling Down

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Season/Series 02, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Intimidation, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stalking, Werewolf Allison, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Alternate season one ending where Peter remains the alpha after killing Kate, Stiles says yes to the bite, and Allison is recruited once everything calms down.Also, Stiles falls for Allison while everyone tries to tell Scott that stalking Allison is not good.





	And the Walls Come Crumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write Allison, so this is new for me. I like to think that after Stiles tells her he is a part of an online community that fights mythical creatures, he introduces the game to her and it kickstarts their glorious friendship.
> 
> Also, Ive decided that delta wolves are a rare type of wolf that can also use magic. They're still restricted by things poisonous to them though. Like mountain ash or wolfsbane.

“Your phone’s buzzing,” Peter tells Stiles from where he’s lounging across the couch. Stiles looks out the window to see that night has fallen without his noticing and is surprised that it is not his dad calling him, but Allison. 

“I’m about two seconds from letting my dad shoot Scott,” she says as soon as he answers. 

Stiles sighs, “I told him not to go over there.”

“If he isn’t gone in the next ten minutes, he’s getting shot.”

“I’ll be right over.”

She hangs up.

“I could drag him home, if you like.” Peter offers smoothly.

“You’re not the only one here with werewolf strength. I’ve got this.”

“Maybe you should let her shoot him. A stern talking to just doesn’t seem to be cutting it.”

“Yeah, I know. See you later.”

Peter waves goodbye and returns to his laptop.

 

*** 

 

Scott whines all the way to his house, and Stiles complains about it with Allison the next morning when he drives her to school.

“I told him that he might be able to get you back if he just left you alone like he said he would, but I swear he only heard the first half.”

“Peter wants me to shoot him.”

“I’m tempted to let it happen.”

Stiles parks the jeep and they walk to class together.

“Dad is real close to wanting to torture him, but I think I could talk him down to a restraining order.”

“That would be torture to him.”

“See? Everyone wins.”

Stiles chuckles. “Want to raid something after school?”

“Definitely.”

 

*** 

 

Allison sets up camp in his room while he gets the snacks. The next five hours are too be filled with nothing but fantasy video games and Doritos if Stiles has anything to say about it. 

Three hours later and they’re hallway into a dungeon when his phone rings. He lets it go to voicemail the first two times before managing to pin it between his elbow and chin without stopping the game. 

“Whos’it?”

“Allison is missing!”

It’s Scott. Stiles groans. “I seriously doubt that, Scott.”

“She isn’t in her room, or the movies, or the library. I can’t find her anywhere.”

“It’s disturbing that you say her room and not her house. I am disturbed.”

“This isn’t funny!”

“I’m not joking. Go home. Allison’s fine. And you know that only life or death situations should warrant a call today.”

“This is life or death!”

“If this were that serious then Chris would have called me, not you. Have you considered that she’s hiding from you?”

“Why would she do that?”

Stiles’ tiefling dies and he takes the opportunity to hang his head on Allison’s shoulder, wishing he had a nearby wall to bang it on instead. He sees Allison mouth “Oh my god.” 

“I’m hanging up now.”

 

*** 

 

Stiles avoids the inside of the Argent house because Victoria hates that her daughter is Peter’s beta and she scares him. Chris, however, is alright most of the time, and Stiles doesn’t have the space to put their school project in his house. 

“How’s Norse for our mythology?”

“Sounds good. I like Loki.”

Allison laughs, “Weren’t you called mischief when you were a kid.”

“Who told you that?”

“Your dad.”

“He would,” Stiles grumbles.

“It’s adorable,” Allison assures.

“Hey,” Stiles cries in fake outrage. “I am the manliest man to ever man and manly men are not adorable.”

“So cute,” She coos.

Stiles throws a crumbled up piece of paper at her. She laughs.

 

*** 

 

“Why were you in Allison’s room?” Scott asks after popping out of nowhere. 

Stiles jumps. “How did you do that?”

“Why were you in Allison’s room?”

“Why do you know I was in her room? You weren’t stalking her again, were you? Chris will shoot you. Victoria will shoot you. They are a family that likes guns, Scott. I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”

“This isn’t funny, Stiles.”

“I’m not joking.”

“Allison won’t let Chris hurt me.”

“Allison will shoot you if you keep this up.” 

“No she wouldn’t.”

Stiles sighs. “I’m late for class. Goodbye, Scott.”

 

*** 

 

Stiles walks into Peter’s apartment to the sight of Allison using Derek’s thigh as a pillow on the couch. Derek is frozen, his face a mix of panic and confusion. 

“You look like a cat just curled up to you.”

“A cat would have made more sense.”

Allison shifts, settling further into Derek’s lap. Her phone threatens to fall off the couch. Stiles picks it up and plugs it into the charger. 

“She’s been having trouble sleeping at her house. Try not to wake her.”

“Just hand me that book. I finished mine.”

“Here,” Stiles says as he gives him his book. “I’ll just be with Peter.”

Derek hums absentmindedly, already engrossed in his book.

Peter is in his study, copying their newest addition to their grimoire onto the computer. 

“Allison seems to be adjusting well to pack life.”

“That would be the goal, yes.” Peter looks up, soft pride in the corners of his eyes.

“You must be awfully smug. Having an Argent’s loyalty like this.”

“I will admit, the look on Victoria’s face never fails to brighten my day. However, I choose my betas carefully, and she is far more than any petty revenge.”

Stiles smiles, “I know.”

“Can you sense any power from this text? Flash drives are convenient, but some things need to be physically held to reveal their secrets. Especially with grimoires.”

“Yeah. I got this.” Stiles picks up the tome, and immediately feels it reach out to him. 

Peter’s eyes flash and Stiles knows he’s thinking of his luck, finding another delta wolf like him, one who can wield the magic of the earth as well as hear the call of the moon.

 

*** 

 

They all sleep at Peter’s during the full moon. They eat and run together before falling into a pile onto Peter’s massive bed, chosen for this very purpose. 

Stiles wakes the next morning to a face full of Allison’s hair, Derek’s bicep under his arm, and his morning wood poking Allison’s thigh. Carefully, he detangles himself from the sheets and goes to take a shower. He’s never felt arousal at the thought of Allison before, never really thought of it as a possibility. He’d actually been considering the possibility of him being gay, but he knows himself enough to know Derek was not the star of his dream last night. Regardless, he isn’t going to think of it with her sleeping in the other room.

Peter is gone when he returns. He finds him in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

“Mornin’,” Stiles mumbles. 

“Scrambled, or over-easy?”

“Scrambled’s fine.” 

“How was last night?”

“Good,” Stiles answers truthfully. “Your wolf has changed.”

“Has it?”

“More fur on your back than before. That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Our forms reflect us. I daresay I’ve grown more stable since we first met.”

“I’ll say.”

Peter sets two plates of eggs and toasted bacon on the kitchen island, and sits next to Stiles. The next few minutes is met with the silence of eating. 

Stiles hears Derek and Allison begin to wake up when he’s rising to wash their plates. Peter hears them too, and prepares another plate of bacon, asking them their preference when they stumble out as Stiles did.

 

*** 

 

Allison starts having nightmares whenever she sleeps in her room. Stiles offers to let her sleep in his guest room while he looks in their grimoire for something to help. It doesn’t get rid of them completely, but she’s able to get a decent amount of sleep. They all know what’s causing her nightmares, but nobody has said it out loud.

Allison starts keeping her backpack and a week’s worth of clothes at his house. Stiles grows used to the sound of her heartbeat where there used to be silence. It’s nice to have someone at the house with him. It’s almost like having a sister, except for the fact that her scent starts to permeate his space and it has begun to leave him hard far more often than he has become accustomed to. He pushes his newfound crush to the side, and focuses on the charm he’s making her. 

The charm proves harder to make than they first thought, and his guest room gains more personal touches of Allison’s as the days go on. 

“I feel like I have two homes,” Allison confesses one night. They are curled together on the couch watching Mythbusters. They’re dressed down for the evening. Allison forgot to brush her hair, and the tangles occasionally brush against Stiles’ cheek. It’s distracting. 

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s not a bad thing. Not to me, at least.”

“I like having you here, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I wasn’t, not really, but thanks. It’s nice to hear.”

“I could make two charms, if you want. Then you could stay wherever, whenever you like.”

“I’d like that, thank you.”

She gasps in pain, and clutches her stomach as another cramp hits her. Stiles takes the pain without thinking about it.

 

*** 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Something breaks and falls to the ground as Stiles’ back hits the lockers. Scott is growling low, his eyes flashing a sickly yellow. 

“Scott?”

“Answer me!”

Stiles feels his own shift coming over him. The hands on Scott’s wrist sharpen and twist it off of him. In the next second, Stiles has Scott’s arm bent behind his back, and his face pinned to the lockers. 

“What the hell, Scott!”

“Let go of me.”

“No. What is your problem? You don’t speak to me for weeks, and now this? Do you even know what you look like? You look like you’re going feral.”

“I wouldn’t be if you didn’t take my anchor away from me!”

“Are you fucking kidding me? She’s a person, Scott! And you’re the one who drove her away.”

“Yeah, right. And I just imagined the fact that you’re sleeping with her.”

“What?”

“I went to your house the other day. Her scent is so ingrained, she might as well have moved in! Not to mention the semen all over your room!”

“You really are an idiot, did you know that? When has my room not smelled like that? And even if we were together, you would have no right to pull this shit.” 

Stiles lets Scott go. He makes his way out of the locker room, but not before tossing, “Don’t let me so much as catch a whiff of you anywhere near my house again. I’m currently the only one keeping Chris from shooting you,” over his shoulder.

Scott doesn’t follow, but Stiles does hear him punch the lockers behind him.

 

*** 

 

Stiles doesn’t tell Allison about Scott because he knows that as soon as he does, her safe haven will be shattered. 

He does complete the charms to keep her sleep peaceful. 

“I tinkered with the original instructions so that they also ensure a full nine hours. You can still be startled awake, but you won’t be suffering from insomnia either. Just hang it up somewhere near your bed.”

Allison grins when he hands them to her, tears threatening to spill. Stiles isn’t expecting the hug, and it’s strong enough to force him back a step. Stiles hugs back just as tightly.

“Thank you,” she says into his shoulder. Her voice is weak, and he can feel the moment when she does start to cry.

“You know me,” he jests, “I’m a giver.”

She sniffs and lets him go. “Still.”

“We could always marathon Star Wars and make it even.”

Allison laughs, “Sounds good. I’ll just go find a place for this upstairs.”

Stiles watches her go to her room. Her room, not the guest room. Not anymore.

 

*** 

 

Allison doesn’t spend the night again for a couple of weeks. She spends a lot of time with her dad. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t miss her, but he spends his time working on the grimoire with Peter, and Derek is teaching him how to use his abilities to protect himself. Besides, they still see each other at school, and it’s not like they never see each other outside of it. 

Allison’s clothes stay in her room, as does her toothbrush by the sink, and the knickknacks on her dresser. Stiles doesn’t ask when she’ll come back, but they both know that she will. 

Scott continues to watch Allison at school, and he remains oblivious to the dirty looks he receives. Lydia and Danny have even taken to keeping her company whenever Stiles isn’t with her. Jackson keeps dragging Scott away, claiming it’s for lacrosse. Stiles doesn’t know why he’s surprised by how well coordinated it all is. He isn’t the only one at school who cares about Allison.

 

*** 

 

Valentine’s Day is looming and everyone is excited for the dance the school throws every year. Stiles looks at the posters and reads that it’ll be a few weeks from now. He considers asking Allison for a moment before deciding against it. She doesn’t need another admirer. 

“Speak of the devil,” Stiles mutters too low for anyone to hear. Scott has appeared, looking far too optimistic. There’s a renewed vigor in his step as he makes his way over to them. Stiles resists the urge to growl and step between him and Allison. She gives him a look, and it is cold. He sees how tense she is, sees her grit her teeth, and he steps back. 

“Hey Allison,” Scott chirps, bright and friendly as ever. He doesn’t address Stiles.

“What do you want, Scott?” She asks coldly.

“I was just wondering when I should pick you up.”

“Excuse me?”

“For the dance? We’re going, aren’t we?”

“Why on earth would I go with you?”

“I don’t understand. Is it your dad again?”

“No Scott. I’m not going with you.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asks, frustrated. This obviously isn’t how he expected this to go. Not that Stiles can imagine it going any other way.

“I thought I was pretty clear, Scott.”

“But that’s not right!” he yells indignantly. He takes a step forward. Allison takes a step back. People have started to give them nervous glances.

“Leave her alone, Scott.” Stiles says.

“What if I said I’ve already got a date?” Allison blurts out. 

Her heart doesn’t stutter. Stiles knows that she chose her words just for that purpose, because she would have told him if someone asked her.

“Who?” Scott asks, something dark in his voice.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

Scott’s eyes flick towards his and he spits, “It’s Stiles, isn’t it?”

“Leave, Scott. This won’t end well for you.” Stiles asks.

That must have been the final straw. As soon as the words left his lips, Scott’s fist was connecting with his jaw. The force of it pushes Stiles back a step, but it’s still weaker than it should have been. He can feel the bruise healing before it can show. 

Allison immediately punches Scott, knocking him to the ground, and leads Stiles away by the elbow. The hall quickly unfreezes after they turn the corner.

 

*** 

 

This is not how Stiles wanted Allison to go to the dance with him. 

He didn’t want her to be afraid, or lost, or hurt. He didn’t want to be holding her as she broke down in his arms. She still doesn’t want her parents to hunt him down. Stiles offers to get a restraining order arranged, but she doesn’t think it would do any good. 

Peter sees them some time later, when Allison is still crying, and he immediately loses the lightness in his eyes. He doesn’t say a word to them. He turns right back around and they don’t see him for the rest of the day. Scott has claw marks on his face the next day at school. Everyone who cares enough to assume thinks it was an accident at the clinic. 

Scott is more prone to fits of anger after that.

 

*** 

 

Peter takes him to a professional tailor for the dance, and he doesn’t accept any of Stiles’ protests on the matter. He tells Stiles not to cut his hair and they leave with significantly lighter wallets. The suit is nice though. Likewise, Allison disappears with their alpha the next day, and he spends the day with his dad.

Allison is beautiful when Stiles picks her up for the dance, and he tells her so. It earns him a kiss on the cheek. He still feels its impression when they arrive.

Stiles offers her his arm, and they enter the gym together. Pink and white covers the gym. Everyone is paired together and there are stray carnations on all the tables. They claim a seat near a dark corner, and spend the night dancing to the fast songs and eating free food during the slow ones. For every minute Scott remains absent, Allison grows less tense, and eventually invites him to dance to one of her favorite love songs. It’s so close to what Stiles wants, and it’s so perfect because she’s laughing and having fun, and there isn’t a trace of fear in the here and now. 

Stiles is carrying her shoes by the time they’re ready to leave. She hugs him over the console and thanks him for everything before leaving. Stiles is left with a familiar warm feeling for the rest of the drive home.

 

*** 

 

Allison calls him one night and her voice is trembling. She says that her parents weren’t home, and she thought she would be alright on her own, and that he needs to come over immediately. Stiles doesn’t hesitate.

When he pulls into her driveway, he smells blood, and he doesn’t register anything else until he’s standing in her room. Allison is standing frozen by her bed, her pajamas soaked in blood. Her claws are out. Scott is at her feet.

She sees him and her knees buckle. Stiles catches her, and guides her fall so that they’re sitting on her bed. 

“I killed him.” She says faintly.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. What happened?”

Allison opens her mouth only to make a sound that Stiles could not describe. It wasn’t good. Stiles begins to run his fingers through her hair in what he hopes to be a soothing gesture.

“He broke in. He kept saying…I don’t know. I couldn’t understand him, but. He couldn’t control his eyes. He was growling half of the time. I think he was going feral. I. I was scared, and he got angry. I just.”

Stiles shushes her in that way that you would calm a wounded animal. “Everything’s going to be alright. Peter and Derek are on their way. They’ll help get rid of him. My father won’t arrest you. I’ll make sure of that. I’m sure your parents know how to take care of a dead werewolf. You’re going to be alright. You’re not alone. I’ll take care of everything.”

“I didn’t want this to happen. I just wanted him to leave me alone.”

“He did this to himself. He had every opportunity to help himself, but he refused.”

Allison nods into his shoulder and sits up straight. “I need a shower.”

“I’ll start cleaning up.”

Allison nods again, wiping away the tears on her cheek. “Okay.” She sounds stronger when she says it. She walks with purpose to the bathroom.

Stiles looks at Scott’s body. He doesn’t know how to feel, not really. He loved Scott. They were brothers. He’ll miss him, but he’s already been missing him. Scott died a long time ago, he realizes. This is just a formality. 

It doesn’t stop it from hurting though.

 

*** 

 

Peter tells Mellissa the truth. She doesn’t stay in Beacon Hills for long after that. Everyone else is left to assume he left with her.

Allison doesn’t talk much for the following few weeks. She starts staying over at Stiles’ again. She says she can still smell the blood, even though they’ve cleaned it five times already. Nobody mentions it.

They watch a lot of Mythbusters together. When they watch all the episodes, they find the worst teenage werewolf movies they can find and binge on them instead. Allison laughs and Stiles knows he did the right thing.

 

*** 

 

Stiles turns seventeen and Allison secrets him away for the day. She doesn’t tell him what she has planned.

She takes him to a small lake deep in the preserve. There’s a picnic already set up for them, complete with a cake small enough for one person, or two. Stiles is still marveling at the scene when something hits him in the head. It’s a rolled up pair of swim trunks. Allison has already changed into her own two-piece while he wasn’t looking. 

“Well? The day’s only getting hotter.”

Stiles agrees, but he doesn’t think Allison is thinking of that.

Allison is preparing the cake when he’s done changing, humming the birthday song. Stiles breaks into a grin. 

“You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I know.” She says and then she’s singing to him and he’s blowing out the candles shaped like a one and a seven. They make a mess of the cake, and it’s good. She remembered his love for double chocolate. 

“There is one more thing I have to show you.” Allison says.

“There’s more?”

“Wait here.” Allison says before running out of sight. She reappears a minute later swinging on a rope she tied to a tree and makes a cannonball into the water. She shows him the rock she jumped from and they spend the rest of the day like that. 

They pack up when it starts getting dark. It isn’t until they’re in the car that she shows him the wrapped DVD case in the backseat. Stiles unwraps it to see that she got him the new Dragon Age. 

“It’s got multiplayer,” Allison says.

“I mentioned this one time in passing.”

“Ah, but I know everything,” Allison laughs. They talk about the game for the entire drive home.

 

*** 

 

Allison kisses him and all his mental faculties short circuit. 

He doesn’t freeze, not physically at least. He kisses back, pulls her closer, but any rational thought has left him. He’s letting her crawl into his lap, but he can’t process anything. 

They were just watching tv, weren’t they? He can still hear it in the background. He thought he heard her say something. It was right before she kissed him. 

‘For fuck’s sake.’ She had said. 

Arousal is thick in the air, and it clouds whatever thought he could manage. There’s a hand making its way under the collar of his shirt, and then a tongue in his mouth, and he doesn’t really care about anything else after that. 

Her jaw fits perfectly in his palm, and she shifts so willingly as he directs her, deepening the kiss. Claws gently slide up his neck and into his hair, leaving a pleasant tingling behind. 

Allison breaks away, and begins to make her way down his jaw. Stiles feels his eyes flash when she bites his neck. It isn’t enough to draw blood, but his grip on her thigh tightens all the same. She laughs, delighted.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long. You don’t even know.” 

“What?” Stiles asks faintly. 

“You truly are oblivious, aren’t you?” 

“Hey,” Stiles protests, but it’s half-hearted at best.

“Stiles,” Allison sits up. Looking him in the eye, she says, “My shirt is currently longer than my shorts. Do you think I’d wear this around anyone?”

“We’re pack.”

“Have you ever seen me like this around Peter, or Derek?”

Stiles realizes that he hasn’t and then he feels like an idiot.

“Kiss me again?”

And Stiles does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I met the badass but scared middle for Allison. Also, Scott was so painfu to write at times. He's so far removed from reality.


End file.
